Love Gone Wrong: Chapter 1
by LenLover1234
Summary: What do you do when your best friend falls in love with you Boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Love Gone Wrong

Chapter 1

"Hurry up or you're going to be late to school Rin!" Why did my mom have to be so annoying? Could she not be like every other parent and not say that? "Ok Mom I am on my way, "I said as I shut the door. I was so glad to be out of the house. My school was up the street, and on my way there I met up with my friend Miku. She had the prettiest shade of Teal hair. She was very tall and slender. "Hey Rin are you ready for school today?" She said. "To be honest I am not really not looking forward to that stupid math test in Math test today! I didn't even study for it! Did You?" "No But that's beside the story, I heard that we are getting a new students today. I heard also that they are from some foreign country! How Cool is that Rin?" she said. "I really don't care for new students that much they just on my nerves because they think that they can just talk to us like they know us. So I am not really excited about them at all." I said. "But what if you end up thinking one of them is really cute and you start to like them? How about it then Rin?" I don't know and I don't care. Now let's drop that subject and get to school before the Bell Rings. OK?"

"Ring, Ring, Ring", man that bell was getting on my nerves. Could it get any louder that it already was? "Ok class today we are learning about Quadratic Equations. Now you have 5 seconds to get with a partner. OK, Ready, Set Go!" Oh great I said to myself why do we have to be in partners again. Every single time I have to be with Len. I really am to myself and I don't talk a lot, so why would I wan t to be partners with anyone? "Rin are even paying attention to what I just said! Hurry up and find a partner now!" "But, but the only person is Len! Do I really have to work with him? I rather kill myself than work with him!" (But Rin Secretly thinks Len is Cute and she really likes him.) I said. "Do you have a problem with me or something or what did I do to you? We just have to work with each other for this class and this class only. We Can forget that we even worked together ok Rin?" Len had said. "I guess, but I will properly speak a word. (but she secretly wants the whole day to get to know him.)

"Ring, Ring, Ring" Class is finally Over thank gosh I could not stand another minute in the room with Len. "Ok class, I wanted to let to know before you leave the room that tomorrow we are going to be dong the same thing, so you will be in partners again. Class Dismissed" "Rin where are you at. Rin I need to talk to you." As soon as that was I started to run. I wanted to keep running and running because if was Len that was calling me I wanted to be no where near him. "Rin its Miku. Why are you running away from me I really need to talk you? It's really really important." I skidded to a abrupt halt. Miku passed right in front of me, and she jogged back to where I was.

"What is so important Miku that you had to stop me from going to lunch?" I said " I was wondering why you were acting the way you have been acting? Do you have some prejudice against him? Its seems to me that by the way you are acting, i think that you like him secretly and your not telling me anything. Do you like him?" Miku Said. " It's kind of hard to say. But is a subject that i am very touchy on. If i tell somebody, by the time you know it is going to be around the whole DAM school that is on crack. But if i tell you, you have to promise that you won't say a single word to anyone. Even Len, He is the one person that you can not say anything to. I am trusting you with this. I Love Len. Ever since the first day that he came here, I always thought that he was super cute and adorable. I like the way his yellow hair would fit on his head. The way it moved in the wind, the way his blue eyed sparkeld in the sun. I have liked him for the longest time. But i was always afriad that if i said something to somebody, they would spread it around the whole school. You must understand what this secret means to me. I really really like him. You must understand that you can not saY ANYTHING! Ok Miku?" " Yes Rin i understand. I promise that i will not say anything. But why did you not say anything sooner?" " I Don't know it never occured to me to say anything to anybody till now. But lets drop that subject now, and lets go to lunch and get some grub...


	2. Chapter 2

"So is that Basically it then? You don't have anymore secrets to tell me that I do not know about? Rin?" Miku was complaining. You Don't know how bad I wanted to slap her at the moment because she always wants to know every single dam thing that is going around this school. She was like the Gossip Bug. She had to know anything and everything that was going in people's life and love life. " No , Miku I have told you everything to tell you" I said as I was took a big bite of my Double Meat Cheeseburger. "Hey Did you notice something Rin?" " What is so important that you interrupted my eating session!" " Your Secret Lover Len IS looking right at you at this moment." Miku Said. " Are your Serious Miku, you are not lying to Me?" Oh my I thought to myself, he is really looking at me. Oh oh, why would a popular guy like len be looking at a non-popular girl like me? How Could he have any interest …"

"RIN, RIN, RIN. EARTH TO RIN ARE YOU IN ORBIT? WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTION TO WHAT I WAS SAYING AT ALL!" " Oh I am sorry Miku I was just off in my own little private little world thinking of the possibility that Len was actually paying attention to me. I like him and all, BUT HE WAS LOOKING AT ME MIKU!" I said as I was about to have anxiety attack. " Class is about to begin so lets head back ok? I promise you that if anything ever comes up in my personal life I promise to tell you every single detail that happens OK Miku?"

"Ring, Ring, Ring" Class is finally over. Thank God its done for the day because I won't have to spend another minute with Miku, not that I have anything against her, it's just that she has been getting on my nerve lately. " Rin what are you doing later today?" Miku was yelling in my ears. " Man, Miku can you yell any louder than that?" "Yes I can but your avoiding my question. What are you doing later?" Miku Said. I replied " Well, to tell you the truth I really did not plan anything out for my afternoon. I Just planned to watch tv. That's what I normally do. What are you thinking?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies to go watch "No Strings Attached" do you want to go with me Rin?" " Well I don't know if want to go with you to the movies. I am really not in the mood to do anything really tonight. I just want to relax in bed, read a book, and take a hot bath. Is that too much to ask. Plus there are things that I need to go over in my head. I need to think about certain people and things. I just have a lot to do tonight, so I am so very sorry but I can not go with you to the movies tonight, but I would happily go with you any other night though ok. I hope you understand." " Fine I guess. Whatever" After why I could not go with her she just turned around and walked away like she never even talked to me period….

I was really mad so I was half running to my Camero Convertible when suddenly a voive was calling me.

Rin, Rin, Rin can you please wait up so that I can catch my breath." I said " what do you want Miku, I told you that I could not go with you tonight. What about "I can not go do you not understand?" "I do not know who Miku is, But its me Len. I was the one person behind you that was calling you, not this girl named Miku." I stopped cold in my shoes, right about when I was going to put the car keys in the car door. Was he really talking to me? Rin? I was not popular. How did he even know my name? In his popular world I do not even exist. While I was ranting in my head about why Len would be talking to me I must have missed the question that Len had asked me. " So what do you think Rin?" Len Said. "Wait what are you talking about Len?" "I asked if you wanted to go to my house tonight to cook a old fashioned Bar-BE-Que and Watch a movie, if you wanted to." " Well, Len I do not know what to tell you Len. I just told my best friend that I was going to stay home. But the only reason that I told her that I did not want to go to the movies with her, because she is getting on my nerves, always asking who I like and what not. It gets on my nerves sometimes. If I really liked them I would of told them already. But I would not really say it Len." " Rin Do you want to spend the afternoon at my house making a bar-be-que and watching a movie or not?" " Well….. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I Guess I will go with you Len, but so not tell my friend Miku because she will be pissed." "Thank you so much Rin for agreeing to come to my house for the afternoon because I know that we are going to have such a fantastic time." Len said. "You're welcome, anything for you Len." As I said that, Len planted a small kiss on the cheek, and slowly drifted of to His car. I was thinking to myself, OH MY GOSH HE JUST KISSED ME. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miku staring at with her eyes bugging out, as if they were about to drop dead.

But I knew that I was not going to talk to her, because she did not need to know every single detail of my life. While I was going on I forgot to ask Len where he lived and what time to be there. "Len, wait up I need to ask you something!" I said as I was running up to catch up to him. I finally caught up to Len, but when I did I tripped over a rock. I almost fell face first into the dirt. When I tripped it felt like my leg was broken. But before that could happen, Len swooped me up in a crazed embrace and kissed me on the head. "Are you ok Rin? Are you hurt? Talk to me Rin!" Len Said. "I-I think I am ok. OUCH!. No I am not ok Len. I think sprained my ankle. Oh it hurts." Tears were silently falling down my cheek. But before they could reach the ground, Len wiped them away with his thumb. "Lets get you to the nurse before anything happens.

"Come in" the nurse said. Len said "We have a problem. My Girlfriend Rin had tripped and I think that she sprained he ankle. Do you think that you can help her? I want him better." "I think I can help her. Just sit her down on the bed in the other room and I will be right with you two. Let me go get what I need and I will be right back.

"Len can I ask you something very important?" "Yes, what is your question?" I replied "Since when did I become your girlfriend?" "Man, I thought you would never say anything about that. Well, Ever since the day that I came to school here, I always that you were the cutest girl in the school. I saw that you were not like any other girl I met. You have your favorite comic book artist. I love the way your hair blows in the wind. But the thing that I like you the most is the way your blue eyes shine in the sun. They sparkle like they are diamonds." When he said that I blushed like a girl who finds out that the guy likes her.

"I love you Rin, I want you to know that. I loved you since day one, and I always will. I am here today asking you one important question. Will you Rin, be my girlfriend?" Len Said. "Well Len I do not know what to say. I love you and all, but are you sure that you want to date a girl like me; somebody who is not popular, who will ruin your reputation like a snap of your fingers?" "You know what Rin, I do not care what other people say. If that ruins my reputation, then fine. I do not care. All I care about is you. I would do anything for you. I want to make you happy. Plus, Valentine's Day is coming up and I want to get you something. The only way that you could make me happy is if you agreed to be my girlfriend. So will you?" Len said. "Yes, Len I will be your girlfriend. But do you think that we could still go to your house tonight? I was really looking forward to eating some good Bar-Be-Que and to watch a movie." "Of course anything for you. I live on live oak Street, 405. But I will pick you up. I know where you live. And thank you so much for agreeing to be my girlfriend." But before I could say anything else he tilted my head and softly kissed my lips.

"Ahhem" the nurse said. Len fixed him self and moved to the corner of the room. The nurse did what she had to do to make my sprained ankle feel better. It felt like forever though. I must of nodded off or something because like 30 minutes later, somebody was nudging me to wake up. "Rin, Honey wake up the nurse said that I could take you home now." I hadn't realized that the nurse even left. "Ok, Len do you think that you can help me get to my car, so I can get home to get ready for tonight?" Len said "Did you not here what I said, I am going to drive you to your house and pick you up for our date. Ok?" "But, but what about you…. I tried to say but Len Interrupted me before I could say another word. "Don't worry about me. I will come back to the school to pick up my car, and then I will go and get you for our date ok. I will be fine; Lets just get you home honey ok?" "OK" was all could say. I felt like I was being swept off my feet…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 Hours Later

"Honk, Honk, and Honk" You could hear the honking outside my window. I was so totally excited that I was going out with the most popular guy in the school. But that's beside the point I was trying to get across to myself. I finally realized that Len was mine. Nobody Else's. Just mine. It smelt like sweet victory to me. The Honking going on outside was going bananas. To me honestly, it sounded like Len was going to go crazy if I never went outside. But all of a sudden the honking came to a sudden stop. I wondered I good five minutes wondering what happened to the honking.

"Knock, Knock, Knock" The banging kept coming and coming like there was a crazy man outside my door that wanted to rip my guts out. Now I really did not want to go outside if that was the situation there.

"Rin, I know that you are in there. Do not make me go in there and get you" Len said with no anger in his voice. " Why don't you just open the door and come in and try to get me Len!" I tried to say that as playful as I possibly could. By the time that you knew it Len was already walking up the stairs to my three story house. Of course I had the top floor because the whole floor was mine to myself.

"Knock, knock , Ready or not here I come for you Rin!" Len always had to be so gentle. Could he ever be rough once in a while. " I found you baby" Len said. Len swooped me up and flew down the three flights of stairs. By the time I knew it we were out the door, and by the car. As he set me down to carefully put me in his car, I put both of my hands on either sides of his face; gently brushed my lips against his lips. This Kiss was soft then passionate. He pulled our faces aways and his expression was dumbfouned.

" Why did you kiss me for Rin?" Len had said with a confused expression on his face. " Because I wanted to. Is there anything that is going to stop me from doing that is there Len?" I said with little anger. " well , I guess not. Just tell me when you are planning to do that I again. So I can be ready. Let me tell you Rin, I really liked it." He gave me a kiss on the cheecks and put me in the car. Next he was already in the car and we were off. We were in the car and out of no where he held my hand. It felt amazing the way our hands are twined together. I enjoyed it very much. Just the way his hand felt on mine was amazing. Time must of flew because we were at his house already. " Rin we are here, lets get down already I am really hungry. I hope that you are hungry because I made a lot of food for the two of us." Len said with a real excited attitude. " Yes, I have been dying for something to eat all day. I am so hungry that I can eat a horse. Lets Go!"

" Ok what do you want to eat Rin? I have Chicken legs, Ribs, Marinades, etc. " Len said " Well Len you might as well as give me one of everything , cause' I am starving!" I said as I was jumping up and down waiting for my food. " That's what I like about you Rin, You are a beautiful girl with a amazing appetite. It is just down right sexy! I like it." " Well I am not a freakin plastic girl who eats no carbs, eats only a dam saled everyday, drinks only water, and sticks my finger down my throat just to make myself perfect. I am the type of girl who wants to get down and dirty, snap a bone or two we I need to. I just want to eat until I explode. I really do not care what other girls think. I am myself and I like my self the way I am.!" I said exhausted ready to pig out in front of Len. " Well I like what said, because every single piece about it is true. Forget that lets go what "Grown Ups" and pig out with our food.!"

We walked to the living room with ease. With Len, I could be my normal self. We ate for hours, and I was stuffed. The movie was about over when I yawned.

" Rin are you tired. I can talk you home if you want to?" Len said. " I think that is a pretty good idea. I am super stuffed and I just want to sleep. You can stay the night if you want to?" I really hoped that he would stay because I just wanted to talk to him all night if he stayed. " Well , I do not know. Are you parents home?" " No they are not they are gone for the Weekend. I think that they told me that they were going to the Bahama's. They won't be back for a good week or so. I have the House to myself. Len replied " I don't know …. He tried to say before I interrupted him. " I don't care what you say. We are going whether you like it or not." " yes mam' "

We were out of the house as soon as that was said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologize for the mistakes in my stories. I will try my best to fix what oi can. I would like yo ask all of you guys that are reading my story please leave reviews on how u feel the story was, what you liked about it, what could I add to it, etc. These reviews that you leave will only make the story better. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Are** you sure Rin. I can stay if you need me to." Len Said

I never told Len one of the Darkest deepest secrets that I had. I had nightmares all the time. I was really afraid that if I told him he would make fun of me. I kept telling me self that Len should not make fun of you because he is your boyfriend. He would stay with you through the darkest night.

" Len can I tell you something very important; But when I tell you, have to promise that you will not laugh at me when I tell you. This is something that I have been dealing with most of my high school years ok?" Rin Said

" What is it Rin? You know that you can tell me anything. Nothing should be kept a secret between us. Tell me." Len said with a serious but composed face. " Well Len I have nightmares. They have been bugging me a lot. Sometimes they are scary, and down right messed up. I am afraid Len." I said as I was literally grabbed his arms; shaking him like a old Raggedy Ann Doll.

" Well why did you not say anything Rin. You know I will always be there for you no matter what. I would never let anyone get in front of our relationship." Len Said

I took that into consideration. Would Len ever cheat on me? How would he do it? When would he do it? Why would he do it? Did he love me enough not to do that to me? I thought about all these possibilities as soon as he said… " You know I will always be there for you no matter what. I would never let anyone get in front of our relationship" By this time I was getting real paranoid at the moment.

I said " Anyways, I really want to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning ok Honey?" I Grabbed either side of his face and gently planted a soft kiss on his cheeks. I slowly pulled away and started toward my bed, but before I could succeed Len grabbed me back in our previous embrace. We kissed for what felt like hours.

" Remember Rin, I would let nobody hurt you; including me. I want you to be happy. And I know that you being with me is making you happy. Know in your heart that I love you. Nothing else could ever take it's place. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day; there will be something at school very important waiting for you. Sleep Now my beautiful; Sweet dreams."

THE NEXT MORINING

" Ring, Ring, Ring" The class bell was ringing. Man , I thought to myself, could the Dam bells get any Louder than they already are. I was very curious today because Len said there was going to be a huge surprise cause' it was Valentines Day. I did not have any classes with Len with Len except for math class right after lunch.

" Happy Valentines Day, sweetie!" Len said as soon as I walked into the class room. I knew that he planned something devious today; because he was showing his pokerface. That is something he rarely did.

" You are in for a big surprise, Just wait for it." Len Said Again.

" Rin , will you come to the office please, Rin , come to the Office." The attendant said.

I said " Is this what you are talking about Len?" I asked but he never answered as I left to the office…..


	6. Chapter 6

**I am trying to fix everything. Thanks to the reviews they are a huge help. This is my first story and need all the reviews that I can get. Please Leave Reviews so that I can make it better.**

**Chapter 6**

I arrived at the office, still confused on why I got called here. I got real antsy as I stood in the chair waiting to go to the principles office. I never did anything in school; I never said anything that would offend anyone. I realized that the reason that I am here was because of Len I think.

"Rin, Rin, please come to the front desk." The attendant announced. Now I was really shaking. I was scared for what was coming.

"Rin, I wanted to tell you that I somebody dropped something off for you, and I wanted to give it to you. Here you go." The attendant said once again.

The package that she gave me was huge, brown and it was addressed to me. The box was real heavy and I was real curious to what was inside.

I walked out of the office and I went and sat on the chairs outside the doors to the office. I put the box on the top of my lap and started to open the package. What I found inside was indescribable. I came upon a box with the name Jared on it. I opened the tiny box that fit in the palm of my hand. What was inside was beautiful. It was a Chocolate Ring; It was so beautiful; I put it on my finger and it fit. I moved on to the other items that were in the box. I also took out I teddy bear that was personalized to say that "Rin, Happy Valentines' Day. I Love you forever and Always. –Len". I thought that was real adorable. I am not a person fond of all this love and everything; but this was above and beyond. Finally, at the bottom of the box I find a letter; it was written out to me of course. I opened the letter and read what was said:

Dear Rin,

Valentine's Day is upon us and I hope that you liked what I gave you. What I gave you means something very special in my heart. The ring means that you will always be mine, and the ring proves it. The teddy bear means that I feel all fluffy inside because of you. I want to know that everything is going to be alright. I would do anything for you. I would climb a mountain for you. I would go to the end of the world and back for you too. I mean every single thing. I don't care how stupid your requests may be; but I would do it anyways. And the letter you found at the bottom of the box shows you how much I love you and my internal feelings for you love. Like I said Nothing is greater that you Rin. Nothing and nobody can ever take your spot in my heart. It is yours eternally. I am writing this letter to prove my love for you. Happy Valentines Day Rin, I love you.

Love,

Len

*PS, When you get back to class, there will be somebody and something waiting for you back in class. It's Truly Amazing. See you in class.

As I walk back to class and get to the class, I wonder what is waiting for me beyond that the door in front of me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews; they make me feel so much better. Anymore reviews would be greatly appreciated. They help me make the story get better and better. Everybody please add my story to their subscription. Please and thank you to any future reviews.**

Chapter 7

As I open the door, I see what I is waiting for me. I see Len with a huge smile on his face. I guess he saw that I got the presents that were in the box waiting for me at the office. Plus, I had the letter in my right hand, so that gave me away that I had got the gifts. When I got to my seat Len was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Did you get it Rin? All the present's that I gave you. I can see you have the letter in your hand." Len Said. Man, by the way that Len looked; he looked like he was on crack. That was a bad thing in my book; but I knew that he wasn't on crack.

"Yes, Len I got every single one of them; and I loved them all." I said with enthusiasm. I saw in my eyes Len relax knowing that I was happy with everything that he gave me.

"Ring, Ring, Ring," Every dam single day, that bell was getting on my nerves. I was getting about ready to shoot the bell with my hand gun. But I don't think that the school would be very fond that I shot it; so my idea went down the drain. I rose from my seat heading from the door, but as I was about to open the door, I felt a hand take mine away from the doorknob.

"Let me open it for you. It should be a gentleman's job to do it for a beautiful lady like you." Len said. I could not help blushing at that moment. Who wouldn't want to be flattered by a beautiful guy like Len. I knew that I would want to be flattered by him all the time. I don't know about anybody else though. I am only I girl; what else could a girl want.

"Thank you Len so very much. I want to thank you for your gratitude towards me. You have been very nice to me ever since the very first day that we have been going out. I Love you Len." I said with a smile on my face.

"I Love you as well, my dear. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house today so we can watch movies and eat popcorn."

"Sure, what time do you want me to come over Len?" I said. But why should I be asking. I should be able to go whenever I want. But it felt nice to ask though.

"Come around eight or so; there are things that I need to getting done before our date tonight. I promise that I will not be with anyone. Ok Rin?"

"I guess that's fine with me, I guess. I'll see you later Len." I was wondering was that what he was really going to be doing. But since he was my boyfriend, I had to trust him on this. As I turned my head around I saw Miku with an excited expression on her face. I knew that when she had that expression on her face she had a devious plan up her sleeve. I also noticed that when she walked into class, she was all upset about something. But when Len said that he had stuff to do, she got all happy.

I decided that I was going to Len's house a little early.

**Later that Evening before Eight**

I was walking to Len's house to make sure he was not doing anything stupid. I should trust him this time, but I could not at the moment.

I came up to the porch window and was astonished at what I saw….


	8. Chapter 8

**I am trying my best on this story. But in the next chapters, not now; I will be using Len's point of view. Please leave reviews. They are always welcome. Please and thank you.**

**Chapter 8**

** I hated what I saw in front of me. I was like somebody in this world did not want me to be happy and they would do whatever it takes to make that possible. I could not believe that Len would do this to me after he told me that he loved me. What I saw in front of me was Len, Holding Miku in an embracive hold. My heart just crumpled right then and there. As I trudged forward to get a better view of things, I just broke down crying and fell to the floor; I knew that in a matter of time that they would find me here but I wouldn't care. **

** All these thoughts were going through my head. Why would he do this to me? What did I do him to hurt him in any way? Did he have any reason for what he did tonight right in front of my eyes? Why would Miku do this to me? Wasn't she my best friend? She knew that we were going out. She ain't my best friend anymore. I heard some doors being closed; but I couldn't come up with any reason that it would be Len. **

** "Rin, Rin, it's not what you think. Miku came over to try to get me to break up with you. She doesn't think that we should be together." Len said **

** "Get Away from Len, I never want to speak to you again." I said with tears pooling down my face. **

** "Will you let me talk to you? I want to explain this to you." Len tried to say with a convincing tone. **

** I never did answer his question. I just got up from my position and started running. I did not know where I was going tonight, but I was not going home. I luckily bought extra clothes to change into. I got dressed in a pretty blue silk dress and high heels; for what I thought. Man he was such a waste of my time. So I just started to run, I kept running and running; it felt like I was running for hours until I collapsed on the floor. I took the high heels off and threw them across the street and I changed. I didn't care what people would say anyways; what was the point if your heart was broken into a million pieces. As soon as I was done changing in the middle of the street, I pulled out my phone and I decided to call my good friend Dell.**

** The Phone Call to Dell:**

"**Hello" Dell Said with a crack.**

"**Dell, do you have some time on your hand that you can spare to talk to me?" I said hopeful**

"**Well, I guess I wasn't doing much anyways. What's up?" Dell Said**

"**I just saw my boyfriend with my best friend! What am I supposed to do?"**

"**Well Rin, All I can tell you is that you got to move on. This happens to most girls. But in most situations are different. But before you do anything drastic, you must do one thing first." **

"**What must I do Dell before I do anything else tonight?" **

"**Well, you may not want to hear this. But you have to talk to him. Ask him why he was doing what he was doing. You got to ask him for his side of the story. Don't assume anything before you ask questions. When after you find out your answers, then you can decide whether or not you are going to stay with him or not. I can't influence your decision, but do what's right and follow your heart."**

"**Thanks Dell, you know all the right things to do in the wrong situations. Thanks you're the best friend a person can have."**

"**I know that already. I want to tell you something Rin. I will always be there for you no matter what. But I got to go; somebody is at the door. Talk to you later Rin."**

**I had to thank Dell later for him helping me. All of a Suden a car pulls up behind me and rolls down the window.**

" **Rin, will you please get in so that we can talk. What you saw back there was nothing. It is real important that you get in the car so I can drive you back to my house so we can talk." Len said with concern.**

" **Well I don't know Len. How do I know that you are not lying?" I said with a pissed off voice.**

" **Please Rin, you will not regret it!" Len said with a pleading expression.**

" **I guess Len." I said as I got in his car. I knew certainly that I was going to regret it, but I would not say a word. **

" **Awsome, you're the best. Lets go so we can talk." Len said happily.**

**I knew that the ride to his home was going quiet uncomfortable ride…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. They have been very helpful in making my story better. Please people as you read my story please leave reviews. They are always welcome. In this chapter I am going to use Len's point of view on what happened with Miku. Chapter 10 will be Rin's point of view once again. Please leave reviews. They Help =-)**

**Chapter 9**

**Len's Point of view**

I was real excited to be going on another date with my girlfriend. I was going to sweep her off her feet.

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Len open the door; it's important." The unknown voice said.

Rin was here already? I thought to myself I thought that I told her eight; I guess that she just wants to be with me longer.

I come to open the door and find Miku standing outside my door. I was getting real suspicious with her being here. I knew that something was up.

"Hey Len, what's been going on?" Miku said with her perky voice.

"Umm, nothing Miku why?" I Said

"Well, I came to talk to you tonight Len. It is really important."

"I hope you do know that I have a date with my girlfriend Rin tonight."

"Well Len, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"There is nothing to talk about here. It would be none of your business Miku."

She pulled a knife from here pocket, pointed it to my throat and said " Yes there is. If we don't talk about it now, you won't see your girlfriend tomorrow. So do you want to talk now Len?"

"Ok, fine whatever you want; but whatever you do, don't touch my girlfriend."  
"Ok, Len so do you like me?"

"Well as a friend yes. But why does that matter?"

"Ok. Do you like me more than a friend; more like a girlfriend?"

"You know that I will only like you as a friend. Rin will always be my girlfriend no matter what."

"Why does it have to be like that Len? We could date in secret. It will be like she never knew."

"You know that I can not lie to her at all. Lately she has been on my case. That's a place where I would never want he to be Miku. Can't you get what I am telling you?"

As I said that I got my hands on Miku shoulders and tried to push her away.

"Len would you be mad if I did this." Out of nowhere Miku put both of her hands on my face and kissed me on the lips. It was a slow but urgent kiss. I tried and tried to pull away but I couldn't; he grip was super tight on me. Then out of surprise again I heard a shriek coming from outside the glass door; it was Rin. The expression on her face was horrid; like she had died and been reincarnated.

I pulled away and said "Miku look what you did! Rin was outside and saw everything that happened. The kiss, the way you touched me. I bet she is crying her heart out. Why would you try and sabotage our relationship that Rin and I have." As I was talking I saw Rin taking off down the street somewhere.

"Because I wanted to have you Len, I really like you. I really to date you, I don't care who is in the way; I will do whatever it takes to get you to be mine."

"Well that is never going to happen! I love Rin too much to ever date a SLUT LIKE YOU! Now, I got to go to try to find Rin…. Leave my house now!"

As Miku left my house and wandered aimlessly down the street, I knew I did the right thing. So I ran out of the house and chased after her. But after a few minutes I realized I was never was going to catch her so I ran to the house, grabbed the keys, got in my car and drove down the street. I kept going and going till I finally saw her on the sidewalk lying on the floor crying. I pulled down the window and tried to talk to her.

"Rin, will you please get in the car so we can talk. What you saw back there was nothing. It's real important that you get in the car so that I can drive you to my house and explain to you what happened. I said

Rin replied "Well Len, I don't know if I can trust you?"

"Rin you won't regret a single moment with me if you do!" I said pleading. I would do anything for her. I would even get on my knees if I have to.

"I guess Len." Rin said

"Thank you Rin, you won't regret a single moment" I said as took off from where we were.

"Len, you better hope not…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone. Please please please leave reviews. They help. Plus, I like to hear what you have to say.**

**Chapter 10**

**Rin's Point of view**

As we reached the house I was regretting the decision of ever getting in his car. "Why did I have to have got in his car?" I yelled at myself in my head. I kept thinking "Just jump out of the car, it wouldn't hurt; just a few minor bruises but nothing bad." But Len would think that I am a retard. We got to his house and I jumped out of the car. I wanted to be out of that ting as soon as possible. I couldn't stand another minute being with him after what he just did to me.

"Rin, slow down; what's your problem?" I said with attitude.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM. MY PROBLEM IS YOU LEN!" Rin said

"Nothing even happened. Just listen to me for five minutes for explain everything. Please?" I said pleading.

"Ok Len, you got five minutes to explain to me exactly what happened." Rin Said

"Ok, Miku came to my house and she wanted to talk to me of course. She was talking about life in general and how things were going." I said "Rin are you following me?"

"Yes, Len I am. Keep going on." Rin Said.

" Ok, where was I Rin?" I said

" You were at the part where you said that she was talking about life in general; I think."

" Ok then she wanted me to break up with you." I said looking down in disappointment.

"Why would she tell you that? She knows that I really like you? Would you break up with me for her?" Rin said

" Let me finish my story. I told her that I would never do that to you. I love Miku as a friend but, I would never date her though. To me she is like a sister; brothers and sisters never date. I also told her that no one else can take the place in my heart that was saved for you. I want you to know that you're the only one that can have my heart." I said

" Do you really mean that; Do you Len?" Rin Said.

" Yes, I do Rin, I truly do." I said

"Well I don't know Len, I really want to believe you; but what after I saw a minute ago it is really hard for me to just let it slide." Rin said doubt in her voice.

" Well take all the time that you need Rin, I want you to make whatever choice that you desire. Just follow your heart and you will know what to do from there." Len said

"Thanks Len for everything you have done for me. I want to have time to think over what just happened. Even though we are breaking up for now, nothing is permanent. What do you know; we may be back together in a couple of days. I don't know but I need time to think Len, I am sorry for breaking up with you now; but I feel like it is the right thing to do in this situation. I got to go Len see you at school tomorrow Bye." As I said that I gave Len a good bye kiss and I ran off into the misty night….


	11. Chapter 11

**The Reviews are always welcome on here. Sorry for any mistakes I am trying to fix them as I see them. I am writing in class of course. I will try to make this story as interesting as possible.**

**The Next Day**

As I lay in bed waiting to leave for school, I pondered all the decisions that I was going to have to make today. Was I just going to let Len come back into my life after what happened last night; after I broke up with him? Will I ever want to be friends again with him ever again? Will I ever be his girlfriend any time soon? As I daydreaming away I heard a knock on the door; I didn't expect anyone.

"Knock, knock, knock" it was getting louder and louder the knocking door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said getting very impatient. I hope to god that it is not Len because if it is I am going to sock him in the face.

As the door creaked as it was being opened I realized that my prayers are being answered. I had only a few seconds to decide if I was going to sock him in the face; but I knew in my head that if I did that it would only make him hate me just a little bit more.

"What do you want Len? I am getting ready to go to school and I am about to leave so can you go please?" I said getting pissed.

"Well I thought that I could walk you to school today; what do you think?" Len said with a big smirk on his face; by the seconds it was only getting bigger.

"I don't know Len, I was trying not to talk you today but I guess I can't though. I don't feel it's right, now since we broke up Len. You know what I mean?" I said with a sudden sadness. All I wanted to do right now was hug Len. I wanted to give him a big bear hug and to tell him that I love him and that I will take him back. But I couldn't do that because I didn't want my outer walls of emotion to break open and release everything that I am holding inside. So instead of telling him anything I gave him a sly smile instead.

"Please Rin I want to talk you. I think that it will help our situation." Len was on his knees pleading.

"Len, I guess but only on the way to school. I don't people saying that you are cheating on Miku. You don't know how many text messages I have got from dell telling me all this shit. I am tired of it all the problems with her. I just want to leave this town and forget every single person I every met so I never will have this problem again." I said

"I will take what I can get." Len said happier

"Mom I am leaving see you later." I said to my mom; I slammed the door on the way out.

"Len, can I ask you some questions; they are really bothering me and I want to ask you them?" Len said with concern

"Yes, proceed with your questions Len." I said sourly

"Well First off, the text messages; can you show me what they said because that is really bothering me so much because they have the guts to tell you that. Do you think that I can read them?" Len said

"I Guess Len, here you go; but I have to warn you that some are from Miku and they are not a pretty sight for sore eyes." I said finally giving him the phone. " But Len we have to look together cause I don't trust you that much though ok?"

"That's fine Rin, I would rather you be here when I am reading them so that you can explain them to me if I do not get them ok?" Len said

I said with enthusiasm "Ok Len lets look at the Messages…"

**The Text Messages from Dell and Miku**

To: Rin

From: Miku

Rin, I am not sorry for anything Bitch. I know what I did and I have my reasons for it. I want Len and soon enough he will be mine.!

To: Rin

From: Dell

Rin are you ok? Len called me and told me everything that happened. Do you need me to come over so that we can talk about it?

To: Rin

From: Miku

I love Len more than you ever will. Len Even said that he would even pick me over you anytime. So I think that you lost the competition.

To: Rin

From: Dell

Rin I haven't heard from you in almost an hour are you ok?

To: Rin

From: Miku

Rin, Honey I am so sorry for everything that I did to you this evening…..NOT!

To: Rin

From: Dell

Rin if you do not answer in 30 minutes I am going over to your house and I am going to break the door down.

To: Rin

From: Miku

I don't know why you even try with Len, when you know already that you are going to fail.

To: Rin

From: Dell

I am sorry I should have not yelled at you. Did it seem like I did in the message?

To: Rin

From: Miku

I win at love and you suck at it bitch…..

To: Rin

From: Dell

I won't go to your house Rin just talk to me I think you need help; not in a bad way though. In the way where a friend helps a friend situation; that kind

To: Rin

From: Miku

I got to go bitch. I will have more fun messing with you at school BYE!

**Back to Rin and Len **

"See what I deal with Len. You will never know the pain I suffer everyday. But I will talk to you later. We are at school and I don't want to start any rumors. I am going to class now bye Len." I said while walking off; a tear came rolling down my cheek. I stopped because I thought he would say something else.

"Ok Rin, talk to you later. Wait let me do something first." As Len said what he needed to say, he kissed me on the lips and gently wiped away the tear that was gently gliding across my face…..


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my cousin for giving me inspiration to write this story. Without her I properly would have not came up with it. Anybody that reads my story please leave a review. They are always welcome her =). This will not be my last story my next one I think will be a lot better. I have to end the story with this chapter because the way it flows. Remember, reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 12

As I wait for the bell to ring I finally made my decision of what I am going to do with my Len problem. I am going to walk away from Len and act like I have never met him. I am going to ignore him as best as possible. I know that it may break his heart, but I feel that for me it is the right thing to do at the moment. I wouldn't do it if I had another choice. I know that this decision is going to be painful for the both of us. But like they say Life's like a moving train you can't keep getting off at all the stops, you just have to keep moving forward.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" Officially today that bell got on my last nerve; but that was not my focus. I had to find Len and tell him that I am not ready to go back into this relationship; it's just too unstable for me.

I searched for endless hours for him. I looked in the chemistry lab, the biology lab, the computer lab and every single room in the whole entire school. I was tired of looking for him so I decided that I was just going to go home.

As I walked to my locker to get all my homework I noticed that there was a rose taped on my locker door with a note. I slowly took the rose off the locker door, took the note and read what was waiting for me inside the elegant parchment paper….

Dear Rin,

I know with everything that has happened in the past may or is hurting you and I am sorry. I want to try to make things better for the both of us. I just don't want our relationship to end like this just because of what Miku want and will never receive. My love is so true and it will always be. Please take into consideration that I may be good for you; not any other guy that is out there. With everything that happened may affect your decision, but just give me a chance. I told you that the only reason that Miku was there was because she wanted to break us up. I told you once and I will tell you again nothing or nobody will ever take my love. Please Rin just give me one more chance and you will not regret it.

Love Forever, Len. =)

I found Len, waiting for me outside the school doors; I was scared to see him face to face. After my decision was made I could not stare at him face to face anymore. I could feel the guilt building up inside of me. Maybe I think that I should rethink my decision of leaving him forever more. No I told myself leaving Len was the right thing to do and I would stand by very own decision even though my heart was telling me other wise. At the moment I did not know what do. I could either go up to him or tell him the honest truth or I could just run pass those double doors and never talk to him again. But I already knew what I was going to do. As I walked passed the double doors I stopped so that I could talk to him straight to his face.

"Len, I came to tell you thanks for the rose and the note. It's very nice of you but that is no the real reason that I am here. I am here right now to tell you that I am not going back to you anytime soon. It is just too much for me to deal with right now. I want time to myself to think things over. It's not that I don't want to get back together with you, it's just I need to be by myself for sometime. Trust me when I am ready I will come back to you I promise; you can even hold that on me. But I have to go my mom is waiting for me at home, I am sorry Len, I am truly sorry but just won't work now. Sorry." I said with disappointment in voice and eyes.

But before Len could say a single word I walked away; I saw that Len was crying. I knew that deep in my heart that I hurt him the most possible way; but it was for the best. From then on as I left the school I never looked back again, so I couldn't that childlike crying face again…..


End file.
